Yours
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Cat just wished that they could be something more.


**Soo...I had this idea and wanted to write it. I guess Sam & Cat has lost its popularity due to its sudden cancellation, but I still love writing for them. So I'll keep writing until I'm all out of ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my Finn hat.**

**...**

Her lips are gentle as they toy with mine, slow and passionate as to take her time. She doesn't want to rush, she has plenty of time to waste. On my back I lay below her, my arms loosely placed around her neck and hers placed by my head to prop her up above me. She draws my lower lip between her teeth and nips roughly before running her tongue along it to soothe the pain. I sigh and feel a shudder travel down my spine to my lower region where a ball of heat is slowly building. I whimper at the sensation, curving my hand to knot my fingers into her hair. Leisurely, her tongue pokes into my mouth and I give her permission. I part my lips and move my tongue up to meet hers. Her hand slowly moves down my side, ghosting over the top of my skirt. Her fingers slip under my shirt and goosebumps raise on my skin from the coolness of her touch. A shudder travels down my spine and becomes a part of the growing knot in my stomach.

She pulls out of the kiss and moves to my ear. Her breaths are hot and heavy, them being the only thing I hear besides my own stunted breath. I gasp quietly and close my eyes on instinct, letting her take over. With every kiss she plants on my skin, a scalding heat is left in its place. From my ear to my neck, where she breaks to suckle on my skin hard enough that I know she's left a hickey. Not that I mind, though I would probably have some explaining to do at school tomorrow. My pulse is picking up and her teeth bite at where it beats just before my shoulder blade. I moan aloud, my back arching slightly. Her hand passes further up my shirt to the point where she reaches the edge of my bra and she freezes. I whine unintentionally, my impatience causing the sound.

"Sam..." I murmur in a voice resembling a purr, much like a cat's.

"Relax..." Her voice suddenly in my ear makes my heart skip in surprise.

Using her nail, Sam inches under the satin fabric of my bra before shoving her whole hand under. She cups my breast in her palm, squeezing tentatively, and I mewl. I feel her lips on me again, on my shoulder. Somehow, she maneuvers her hand in a way that she's able to pinch my nipple. A haze was gathering in my mind as I succumbed into the foreign, yet familiar, sensations in my system. Sam retracts her hand and sits me up. She kisses me briefly as she grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head. It's discarded and forgotten a second later. Though it's dark, the only light being that of the moon peeking its way into our room, the pink of my bra is still noticeable. Sam's hand finds my chest again and goes to work on teasing me through the material.

The heat in my stomach spreads throughout my torso, mostly taking refuge in my chest. I moan again, the sound loud enough to quietly echo off the walls. She reaches around me and unclasps my bra. It falls from me and she simply knocks it aside and off the bed. The air is chilled, forcing my peaks to fully awaken and harden. Sam lays me back on the pillow so I'm kind of sitting up. Her eyes meet mine before she lowers her head and takes one of my tips into her mouth. My back arches again, propelling my breast deeper into her. My breathing is no longer coming from my stomach. It's lightened to the point where it's barely going further than my throat. My head falls back and my jaw falls open, eliciting moans that would probably concern anyone passing by our window at that moment.

"S-Sam..." I croak, my voice husky-like. "Someone might hear..."

"Then quiet down, Kitten." Sam whispers.

Even she must know there is no real purpose in her words. It was damn near impossible to resist the need to express what she is making me feel. Her teeth tug at my nipple and I bite my lip, making a sound something like a growl and small cry at the same time. Sam chuckles and uses her tongue to circle the perimeter of my peak. Her free hand caresses me and glides down my stomach. She strokes the exposed skin above my skirt and teases me by sticking her hand in and taking it back out. I groan and she smiles against my skin.

"Eager, aren't we?" she asks.

"Only when someone wants to be a tease." I answer, miffed.

She kisses her way down my stomach, pausing to flick her tongue at my navel. My hips rear up and she holds me down. Her hand slides up my leg, stopping at the edge of my panties under my skirt.

"Kinda hot down here, Kitty-Cat." she points out.

"Hadn't noticed..." I breathe.

Sam's face is before mine and she smirks. "Don't get smart now. I'd hate to punish you."

I stare back at her, but don't answer. Sam wasn't one to play around with punishments. She took them seriously when it came to our sexy-time. It could vary from her sticking a vibrator in me on high and not letting me come for ten, fifteen minutes, to her getting close to giving me what I want and then leaving me in the dust. There were plenty more, but those were the milder ones. Realizing my silence, Sam returns to the task at hand. Slowly, she moves her hand up, skimming the material, before snaking under my panties to where the ball of heat is persistent in growing. I can feel a dampness forming between my legs almost instantly. I grit my teeth and whimper, my legs shifting despite my attempt to keep them still. Sam takes a single finger and places it between my folds. My hips buck and I suck in a breath.

"You're awfully wet, too..." she says, kissing my waist. "Do you want me to" -she presses her finger against the small bundle of nerves, making me jump- "take care of you?"

I nod hurriedly, cursing her for doing such a thing to me. "Please..."

Sam moves her finger away. "Please, what?"

I bite my lip. I know what she wants me to say. It's not embarrassing in the slightest, nor is it demeaning. Just something we did for fun. Like how she called me Kitten, she wanted me to call her a similar name that represented her "ownership" over me.

"I'm waiting." Sam says.

I swallow. "Please...Momma..."

She smiles. "Good, Kitten."

With every intention of drawing this out for as long as she could, she takes her time sticking her finger inside me. Colors dance before my eyes and a guttural moan sounds from somewhere deep in my vocal chords. She curves her finger in a come hither motion twice, savoring every moment of my writhing, before going further in me. My fingers curve under the sheets, grasping tightly enough to make my knuckles white against my flushed skin. Sam withdraws her finger, making me whine again, and plays with the zipper of my skirt before finally dragging it down. I lifted my hips, followed by my feet, for her to take it off. It's discarded without a second thought.

Sam pushes my legs up in a bent position and places her head between them, softly kissing the inside of my thighs. Her hands stroke my legs as she works her way upward. She's closing in on my pleasure center, close enough that I can feel her heavy breath on me. She takes off my panties and stares down at my womanhood. I feel her finger slipping between my folds, followed by a second, and she inches her way inside. I squirm at the mild sense of discomfort as it quickly blends with bliss. Sam moves in and out slowly and curls her fingers with every few entrances. I feel her tongue dance around on my clit and all sense drains from my being. My awareness of my surroundings fade with each second that I'm succumbed to the pleasure that Sam is providing. My moans turn to cries, my cries turn to low screams as I'm forced closer and closer to the edge. Sam's tongue glides against me and I knead my nails into her scalp. If it hurts, she doesn't tell me.

"O-oh, fuck, Sam..." I managed to say. I was never one to cuss, only Sam could bring out that side of me. "Ungh, faster... Please..."

Sam fulfilled my plea, picking up speed and her tongue now furiously flicking against my clit. I'm still not sure if I drew blood from digging into her head so hard. I force her closer unintentionally, but she doesn't complain.

"Shit..." I breathe, choking on the word as my air is cut off by another scream.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I cried out, forcefully pushing Sam away as my body continued to spazz out due to my orgasm. Sam watched in awe as I came down from my high, a light sheen of sweat now covering me and my chest rising and falling. She crawled up beside me, kissing as she went, smiling. I looked over at her, smiling back lazily as she pulled my naked body close her and combed my hair with her fingers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep there, taking everything in while I could.

**...**

The next morning, I woke up alone and in my own bed. Sadness filled me as I turned over and looked at Sam's bed. She was fast asleep in it, her back to me. I sighed and sat up, realizing that I was fully clothed. Sam must have dressed me. I sighed again. I'd have to let it go.

Sex with Sam was something like I'd never experienced before. And, as far as we were concerned, I never did. We had to pretend like it never happened. And it killed me. I loved it when she gave herself to me, she loved it when I gave myself to her. But it was always for one night. The next morning was like any other, with me going to school and Sam staying home to watch TV. Friends with benefits. Actually, more like roommates with benefits. With both of us having high sex drives and no one to turn to to treat it, we had no choice but to turn to each other.

It started five months ago, when I'd come home from school and Sam wouldn't stop pressuring me into becoming her antidote. That was the first time I'd ever done someone. I was very inexperienced, but Sam never minded. So long as she could get off it was good enough for her. The first time for me was a week after. I was trying to relieve myself privately in my room, not knowing that Sam would be home any minute. She walked in on me undressed and in my bed with my fingers between my legs and offered to help. In the heat of the moment, I couldn't turn her down. She was a natural.

"Cat, no one can know about this." she whispered to me after.

"Why?" I asked, failing at hiding the heartbroken tone in my voice.

"Because..." She was at a loss for words, but I understood. To her, this was something that never should've happened.

"This can't become an regular thing." she said.

I removed myself from her arms, nodding reluctantly and trying to keep the tears from flooding my eyes. I'd loved Sam since the day I met her, so for her to say that was like a bullet to the heart. I didn't look her in the eyes as I left the room to make breakfast. Despite what she said that night, we couldn't help it whenever we needed it.

I got up from my bed and prepared myself for another day of faking my knowledge of last night's events.

**...**

**This will probably be my last Sam & Cat story, for a while at least. I'm pretty much out of ideas right now, so...yeah.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
